Second chance
by 60secondstopain
Summary: Sequel to Family. The baby and Lara are saved but can all be saved? What has Ra's done to Lara when she went into that pit? How can she stop it? How can she keep her family together?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys! Okay, it's like four in the morning, I've been up all night doing this for you. So if any errors, let me know and I'll change them as soon as I can. So enjoy and *yawn* nightie night!**_

* * *

Lara P.O.V  
Every single part of me was burning. Raging with an uncontrollable fire. It blazing all over my body, veins, bones. It was never ending. I am dead, yes, but I don't think I will be for much longer. I can hear people talking, whispering and I can't see who they are. They talk about how much progress I'm making. How my body has made full recovery. But, I don't feel whole. It's like I'm alone now. Nothing left for me. Where was Nathan now? What about my baby? What about Bruce? What about everything?! I have been so selfish and probably put them all in pain right now. But then, I start to hear Bruce's voice.

"How long until she wakes up?" He asks and I could hear the worry and pain in the way he spoke. I'm such a bitch for doing this to him.

"Not long. He said that she should wake up any minute from now." Nathan replies. Where were we? I wish I could wake up now and wrap my arms around the pair of them. Tell them how sorry I am and that I'll do anything for them to trust me again.

"How's Junior?" Nathan asks Bruce.

"Fine, his asleep now. Hopefully he can meet his Mom when she wakes up." He replies. I hear someone moving around, then the patting of little feet on the floor.

"Daddy. I can't sleep. Nightmares." A sweet and innocent voice cooes. Was Junior my son? Had they saved him? How long have I been dead?

"It's okay little man, come here." Nathan says. I hear the patting of little feet get closer and then the sound of moving about. Then a hand touched my cheek.

"What's wrong with Mommy?" Junior asks and I can feel the warm smile on Nathan's face.

"Nothing, she's just sleeping. She'll be awake when you wake up in the morning." Nathan promises him. Damn it, I have to wake up now! Get a look at my son, say I'm sorry. Tell Bruce that I'll come home, if he still wants me too.  
The burning suddenly just instantly stops. Just like that. Then I could feel all my body parts, I could feel my heart beating again.

"She's going to wake up soon. Her heart beat is back." Nathan says and I hear Bruce sigh.

I wake up and I sit up. Nathan was sat in a chair next to me. He looked older, maybe by... three years? He had a few grey hairs and he looked tired. How long had he been sat there with me? I notice the boy lying in his arms. He was so innocent. He had dark, jet black hair, he was asleep so I couldn't see his eyes. No doubt they were blue, like his Father's and mine. Was that Junior? Someone clears their throat and I snap my head to my right and see Bruce stood there with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Are you okay Lara?" He asks me and puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Fine. How long was I gone?" I ask and close my eyes and hang my head down.

"Lara ple-"

"How long?!" I snap at Bruce but regret it just as quick.

"Three years. Junior has been alive for two, but I made his growth so he was four by the time you woke up. He has a load of memories of being with you and Nathan." Bruce replies and then it hits me.

"How?!" I ask and look over my little boy.

* * *

Bruce's story and P.O.V

"Lara no, please, stay with me baby." Nathan cries as he rocks back and forth with Lara's body.

"Nathan move." I order as I take Lara out of Nathan's arms. I look over at Dick and he walks over to Nathan.

"Bruce, you better save them." Nathan cries as Dick helps him up. I nod my head and then dash out.

"J'onn, bring me up now!" I near enough shout into my ear piece. Seconds later I'm up in the Watch Tower and I dash to the medical bay with Lara still in my arms.

"Batman, what are you doing?" Clark asks me as he comes up to me in the medical bay.

"I'm not letting them die. I won't let them." I mutter and then I bring to cut out the baby. I put him on a bed and stitch Lara up as fast as I can. Clark takes over stitching up Lara and I go over to the baby. I pick him up and take him to the labs. I start to dash around like a mad man,  
trying to figure out what to do.  
I finally start to make a chemical that will go into the baby to make his growth complete without having a woman carry him. Once it's done, I inject into a needle and then put the needle into the baby. I go back to the medical bay and put it on a bed and put a oxygen mask over his face, needles in his arms to stop him from losing liquids and blood.

"Will he make it?" Clark asks me as he cleans off the blood on his hands.

"I know he will, I won't let him die." I reply and then go back to Lara. She looked so pale, so out of place like this. I put my hand over her forehead and feel her ice cold skin. I've got to save her. I'm not ready to lose any more family.  
I haven't slept, haven't ate much. But I still fight for them. I haven't left the Tower. I brought Nathan up here so he could see his baby and girlfriend, who he was planning to propose to.

"I'm going to bring her back Nathan, I swear to it." I promise him as he sits next to her body and holds his head in his hands.

"What if you can't Bruce, huh?" He asks me as he stands up. He was the same height as me and we stare at each other easily. "What if she's gone forever? How will I live with that? Knowing that I couldn't save her? Knowing you couldn't save her? What will I tell my baby? 'Your Mom killed herself.'?" He questions me before sitting back down and holding her hand. I see tears steam down from his bloodshot eyes.

"I'm doing everything in my po-"

"No you're not! You're just standing here, waiting! For what?! A fucking miracle?!" Nathan shouts and looks up at me. "Do you know what I've been doing? I've been cutting even more since she died. I haven't stopped, just got better at it. I can't stop, not knowing that I, somehow, helped kill her."  
I walk away from him and to the baby. I look down at him and he was growing better with each day.

"Bruce, I'm sorry. I just... I don't know what to do. Help me." Nathan sighs and I turn my head towards him.

"I will, but my sister and her baby come first. Once they're okay, I will do anything you need to be helped." I assure him and then I hear a babies cry. I turn my head back around and the baby was looking right up at me. I take the needles out of him and lift him up out of the bed. I wrap a blanket around him and Nathan comes over to me. I hold him over to his Father and Nathan smiles down at his son.

"His so much like her. My little Junior." He says warmly. I pat him on the back and then Clark walks in.

"I see someone is born." He says and comes over to meet Junior. Nathan Franics Grant.

* * *

I hate having to do this but it's the only way for her to come back.

"Ra's." I say as I enter the chamber. "I need you to do something for me."


	2. Chapter 2

Lara P.O.V  
We were at the manor, Junior in Nathan's arms. Bruce had left the room because Dick had wanted to talk to him.

"Has he been okay?" I ask Nathan as I look at my son.

"Yeah, Bruce has helped me look after him. His missed you." He replies and stands up with Junior still in his arms. "I'll be back in a minute." He tells me and then walks out with Junior. I sit there, thinking. Why weren't I saved earlier? Why did it take three years to bring me back? I need answers, now. Nathan walks back in and sits on the chair next to my bed again.

"How are you feeling?" He asks me as he holds my hand and looks right into my eyes. I lower my head and close my eyes.

"I'm fine. I've never been better. I just want answers." I reply.

"Ask away. I'll try my best to answer." He tells me and I look back up at him.

"Why did it take so long to bring me back?" I ask him and he frowns and Bruce walks in before he can answer.

"Your processing time took longer than expected. Ra's didn't know what went wrong but all he knew was that you would wake up when you woke up. So me and Nathan waited." Bruce says and then comes over to me and Nathan.

"I still can't believe you trusted him. By the way, did you ever get that Garth guy?" I ask and Bruce shakes his head.

"He was found dead two months ago. His organs were ripped to pieces and threw all over his apartment." He replies and I feel sick.

"Is there a bathroom near here? I'm going to throw up." I say as I stand up. Nathan gets up and opens the door as Bruce helps me walk to the nearest bathroom. Bruce holds my hair back as I puke into the toilet. I would never normally throw up at the hearing of death, saying that I have been dead for three years. I finish being sick and Bruce helps me over to the sink and I tell him to leave so I can sort myself out. He leaves and I look at myself in the mirror. I'm still like I was when I died. A woman with issues, lots of issues. I just need to focus on one issues now though. My family.

"You okay in there?" I hear Nathan ask from the other side of the door.

"I'm fine. I'll be out in a minute." I reply and brush my teeth and wash my face before going back out to him and Bruce.

"How do you feel?" Bruce asks me and I shrug my shoulders.

"Same as always. Still wanting to kick your ass." I smile and he smiles back at me.

"You should go get some sleep. It'll help with the sickness." He tells me and then Nathan leads me to a different bedroom. It was one the three master bedrooms and it was ours.

"I've missed you. So much." I say as I pull Nathan into my arms.

"I can't explain how much I've wished for you to wake up. My world was gone, everything was gone. Then Bruce brought you and Junoir back. You can't imagine how grateful and happy I am now. Having you back is all I could've asked for." He replies and I hold him tighter.

"I love you Nathan. I'll do anything you want me to." I tell him and he lifts my head up, so my eyes met his.

"Become my wife. Help me with Junior. Never, ever leave me again." He replies and I promise him that I will do all of them.

"Come on, let's get you into bed so you can rest." He tells me and then we walk to the bed.

"Wait, I want to get out of these clothes." I say as I pull at my shirt.

"Okay." He replies and goes over to drawers and pulls out a loose t-shirt, most likely his and a pair of shorts. I put them on as he just puts on a pair of grey bottoms and takes off his top. The scars were showing again and I put my hand over some of them.

"Don't worry, there won't be any more added." He assures me and I nod my head and we go to the bed. He lay down and I cuddle up to him to keep myself warm. He pulls the covers over us and wraps his arms around me.

"Tomorrow me and Bruce have got to deal with some stuff at work, so you'll have Junior. If you don't mind. Alfred will be here so you're not alone." He tells me.

"I don't mind. I get to spend the day with my son." I smile at the thought of him.

"I'll warn you, he is very energetic. He has me and Bruce play Batman and Robin, a lot." He chuckles.

"I'll manage." I say and then fall asleep.

* * *

The fog covered the street like a misty blanket. The street lamps were barely visible through the mist. But I was able to see a male figure walking through it. My target. He was next in line to die. Once he was done I have to make sure it goes public. Then they will all tremble in fear. Waiting for me to come to them next. I come behing him and hold the knife to his throat.

"You knew didn't you?" I ask.

"Knew what?! Please, I'm just going to my wife and daughter!" He cries.

"Should have just told the truth." I growl and then slice the knife through his neck. I start to cut his entire body. His blood was all over me and I couldn't be happier. He deserves it and now my master will be more pleased of me.

* * *

"AHHH!" I scream as I jump up from my bed. I was covered in my own sweat and I was panting for dear life.

"Lara! Are you okay?" Nathan asks as he jumps up and holds me by my shoulders.

"I... he died right in front of me!" I gasp and pull my knees up my head and wrap my arms around them.

"What? Who died?" Nathan asks me.

"I don't know! I couldn't stop her... she took over me!" I panic and get up to go to the bathroom. I puke in the toilet again. Man, I hate my new self. Being sick over a dead body, hello! I was dead for three years!

"Lara." Bruce says as he runs in and so does Nathan.

"What happened?" Bruce snaps.

"I don't know! She woke up screaming about some man dying." Nathan replies and I fall back on to my back. I break down into tears as Bruce picks me up and carries me back to my bed.

"Lara, listen to me." He says calmly and I look at him. He was still in the Batman suit and the cowl was hanging behind him.

"What happened in your dream?" He asks. I sit up and pull my covers to my chest.

"I was just sitting there on a roof. The streets were foggy, I could barely see. But the man... he came out of no where and he was as clear as the sun. I remember asking him, 'You knew didn't you?' But I don't know what I meant. Not thing I knew... the knife went through his throat and then I was just cutting him. Then I woke up  
screaming." I reply and hide my head in the covers.

"It's okay Lara. It was just a nightmare." Bruce comforts me and I feel the bed lower as Nathan gets in the bed and pulls me towards him.

"Try to sleep. I won't leave you." He kisses my head and then Bruce walks out and I snuggle up to Nathan again. What was this dream about? Was it trying to tell me something?


End file.
